Audiences with the Queen
by LadieLazarus
Summary: A conversation with Emma Frost. Astonishing


Title: Audiences with the Queen

Fandom: X-men

Pairing: Pryde/Wisdom mentioned. Canon pairings assumed.

Rating: PG

Prompt: 048 Diamond

Summary: Kitty has a chat with the Institute's new Headmistress. Kind of a x-over between Astonishing X-men and the Wisdom miniseries.

A/N: I don't know if this is cheating, but diamond makes me think of Emma.

Oh, and the mug that Kitty is drinking from is this one.

"Are you busy?" Emma Frost stood in Kitty's office's open doorway, leaning her perfectly sculpted form against the doorframe. The position was meant to suggest a casual demeanor, but Kitty knew this was no casual inquiry. Emma did not stop by Kitty's office to chit-chat.

"Does it matter?" Kitty saved her Computational Theory grading sheet and picked up her coffee cup, taking a sip before realizing that it was cold. She cringed visibly and set the mug back down.

"What, on Earth, is 'fresh roasted cylon'?" Emma crossed one long, lean leg over the other and relaxed into the chair. Kitty noted, with resentment, that Emma looked better while simply sitting and talking than Kitty ever did when she was trying.

"What? Oh. My mug. It's from Battlestar Galatica." Kitty picked up the mug and gazed at it again before setting it down.

"Ah. Of course. Scott enjoys that show."

"Scott? Really? I'll have to ask him about it." Kitty couldn't believe she'd been missing out on an opportunity to geek with someone.

"Oh, please do. He thinks he hides it so well, but he really is a helpless nerd, I'm afraid."

"I think Logan's on to him." Kitty turned in her chair, putting the aforementioned mug into the microwave sitting on the filing cabinets behind her. She never did like cold coffee.

"Hmm. Anyway, as scintilating as this is..." Emma gestured vaguely and Kitty nodded her assent.

"By all means, continue. What brings you to my office in the middle of the day completely unannounced?" Kitty hoped that her girlspeak skills conveyed her discomfort at having Emma in her office while she worked.

"Well, obviously, I have something to talk to you about."

"Okay." Kitty took her now steaming coffee from the microwave and turned her chair back around to face Emma. "Shoot."

"It's about Pete Wisdom."

Kitty froze, mug halfway to her mouth. She had not been expecting that at all. She placed the mug back on the desk, hesitated, picked it up again, and took a sip before placing it on the desk for good.

"What?"

"It's about Pete Wis--"

"I heard you. I'm not impaired." Kitty was still staring incredulously.

"That remains to be seen." Emma smirked. Kitty wanted to break her face.

"What about my ex-boyfriend, whom I haven't seen in years, suddenly seemed so pressing."

"He asked me to speak to you."

"Why you?" Kitty was dumbfounded. What in the hell was going on around here?

"We have...history."

"There you go again with the things I can't unhear." Kitty grimaced.

"Apparently, Katherine, he has been unable to contact you despite his numerous attempts."

"He has not been 'unable to contact me', Emma. I've been unwilling to pick up the phone to listen to his drunken ramblings and questions about what I'm wearing."

"Then kindly do me a favour and pick up your phone just long enough to tell _him _that. I'm tired of listening to his drunken ramblings. I have a life of my own, you know. I do not exist to play courier for you." Emma drummed her nails on the arm of her chair. The sound of acryllic on acryllic was annoying.

"I'm not going to tell him anything. If he talks to you again, tell him to leave me the hell alone." Kitty turned her attention back to her computer screen. "I'm sorry if he's been bugging you, but I just really can't be arsed, Emma."

"Fine. But, do something for me, as well." Emma rose from her chair, all legs and curves, and turned toward the door. "Ask yourself whether you're not speaking to him because you don't want to talk to him, or because you're afraid of what you'll say if you do."

It wasn't until ten minutes or so after Emma left that Kitty really started to think about what she said.

It was another fifteen until she picked up the phone and dialed.


End file.
